


Heartless

by marshmallowxdrugs



Series: Nephilim [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowxdrugs/pseuds/marshmallowxdrugs
Summary: Sometimes the truth set you free. Sometimes it made you wish that pretty lie you lived was the truth. Because nothing hurts like a cold truth that you don't want to hear and nothing heals like a warm lie to soothe the sting.





	1. Part One. Cruelty has a human heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon?” Sebastian asked, confusion and playfulness swimming in his eyes. “What are you doing here?”  
> “Oh, have I forgotten to tell you?” Valentine asked, in a faux innocent voice. “Simon’s Jace’s plus one, of course. He will be staying here for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was posted months ago, but I decided to make some changes and I rewrote it. You will definitely need to reread it. The first six chapters will each be from one character's P.O.V. and they will tell the story of what happened while Jace and Simon were on daddy dearest's boat.  
> As always, hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading.

The apartment was silent when Simon stepped out of the Portal, followed closely by Jace. He normally enjoyed silence occasionally, but right then, his thoughts were screaming loudly in his head making him dizzy from the confusion. They were so many of them swirling around his brain that he failed to keep up with all, so he gave up and shut his mind off.

“Simon, please talk to me.” Jace begged, reaching out to take Simon’s arm.

Simon sighed and let the Shadowhunter push him on the couch but stayed silent.

“Please.” Jace tried again, sitting down next to him.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Jace. Or have you forgotten Valentine’s big revelation? All two of them.”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

“Then why are we still having this conversation? We both knew it would end at some point. We’re not endgame, Jace. We never were.”

“I don’t care. I’m not ready for it to end. I might never be ready. I still love you. Nothing has changed.”

“Everything has changed.” Simon exploded angrily. He stood up. “You belong with Clary and you know it. I was just an intermediary. Now, more than ever, it should be even clearer to you that we don’t belong together. I’m too full of darkness. We should quit while we’re ahead.”

“I’m not giving up on you.” Jace whispered looking straight in Simon’s pain filled eyes.

“You should. I already have.”

 

****

 

The ride back to the Institute was tense. All Simon wanted to do in that moment was to go upstairs to Jace’s bedroom, grab the Shadowhunter and curl up in his arms.

Instead, as soon as they reached the Institute, they were assaulted by their friends. They were asked a hundred questions a minute, everyone wanting to hear about every little detail.

“Guys!” Magnus’s voice was louder than the rest. Everyone stopped talking and turned to him. “We all have questions, but if my eyes aren’t deceiving me, Jace and Simon are close to passing out. I suggest some rest before you start throwing questions at them like Alec throws arrows at demons.”

If Simon wasn’t so emotionally wrung dry at that moment, he could have kissed the warlock.

“Mags take me to the loft, please. I need to feed.” he whispered, low enough so the other wouldn’t hear him. They were spreading out, going about their business like nothing happened. However, looks where thrown and unspoken question marks filled the air as Jace climbed the stairs to the residential area. Simon could feel a rift growing between him and his friends. Two weeks ago, he would have loved to spend some quality time with them no matter how tired he was.

But now, he clung to Magnus as the warlock snapped his fingers and teleported them to his loft.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Magnus asked him while he pulled the blinds shut. It was close to noon and the sun was harsh against the yellow painted walls.

“No, I want to forget about it.” Simon answered, giving Magnus a guilty, yet knowing look. That sentence became a sort of code for them. Something that transcended the real life.

Magnus looked up at Simon, biting his lip. He was struggling with his own decision, that much was clear. Simon left the living room and went into the kitchen. He needed a drink. He was getting hungry. Magnus always, kept some blood in his freezer for any of his vampire acquaintances or friends that come over. He rummaged around until he found three black thermos cups, he took one and dropped into a pot of boiling water to heat it up a bit. He was putting into a glass when Magnus came behind him and kissed him on the neck. Simon turned around, a bit startled, but he didn’t have time to answer because there were lips on his, hands on his waist and he was being pushed against the rough wooden kitchen table. Seconds later he heard a whooshing sound and in the back of his mind he sensed that the room had shifted, and they were no longer in the kitchen.

“Magnus.” he whispered as he broke the kiss and looked around the room for the first time. It looked exactly like Magnus’s old bedroom, the one he had when he and Simon met for the first time.

“I didn’t take you for a sentimental one.”

“I have my moments.”

 

****

 

“I wish I could just stay here forever. Just hide away in a corner, covered in pillows and forget about the rest of the world.”

“That’s not really how life works, Si.” Magnus answered, smiling brightly.

They were in bed together, naked under a thin sheet, sipping on colorful drinks. Simon had gotten a lot better at tolerating human drinks. And he even enjoyed them if they were spiked with a little blood.

“I know that. I’m allowed a small fantasy, am I not?”

Magnus turned on his is side and looked at Simon. The vampire could read ten kinds of messages in those brown eyes. He spent so much time with Magnus that he got to a point where he could read the warlock like an open book.

“Don’t lose yourself in the fantasy, that’s all I’m asking.”

Simon nodded and sat up. He was just about to get out of bed when a wave of dizziness came over him, making him sway a little. Magnus had him clothed and sitting in the living room on a couch with a snap of his fingers. A second snap opened a purple Portal that had Jace delivered on a silver platter right next to Simon on the couch.

“Okay, I need you both to tell me exactly what happened on Valentine’s boat. Now.”

“Magnus, relax, it’s just a dizzy spell.” Simon said, feeling slightly better now that Jace was there. The Yuan Fen did it’s job splendidly.

“First of all, vampires don’t have dizzy spells. Second, look at your bracelet.”

Simon got that bracelet right after Prague. Magnus bought it for him as a 'we survived hell' present. Simon stopped in front of a jewelry store and saw a beautiful bracelet made from two pieces of leather intertwined with each other. It looked like a knot. It also had a big black onyx in the middle, surrounded by seven other colorful little stones. It made him feel like a badass pride warrior.

But right then, the onyx was turning grey and the colors of the stones were fading.

“I put a spell on that bracelet after we left Prague. It was supposed to go gradually darker the more you were consumed by your darkness. When you left with Jace all of them were still colorful. So, I’m asking you one more time: what did Valentine had you do that activated your darkness?”

“He brought Sebastian with him.”

 

****

 

Sebastian Verlac had been Simon’s initiation into the real life. He was also the first guy Simon loved. They met at a concert two years ago and then spent a week together in a shitty motel room exploring their bodies during the day and the city during the night. It was the best week in Simon’s life and when he had to go back home, it broke his heart. He never told Clary. He felt like he wanted to keep Sebastian entirely for himself.

So, yes, he was very shocked when he saw the familiar dark haired and dark eyed boy climb on Valentine’s boat minutes after he and Jace did. Mainly because he had no idea why he was here and how he climbed a boat without a rope or help of any kind.

 _Evil-demon-fire. Nonono._ His body screamed and even so, the pull was instantaneous. He wanted to pull Sebastian into his arms and kiss him senseless. He bit his lip so he wouldn’t voice his thoughts. Jace’s arm around his waist tightened visibly.

“Simon?” Sebastian asked, confusion and playfulness swimming in his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, have I forgotten to tell you?” Valentine asked, in a faux innocent voice. “Simon’s Jace’s plus one, of course. He will be staying here for a while.”

For just one second, he could see a flash of pain on Sebastian’s face, akin to the one he saw when Simon left to go home two years ago. It was gone so fat nobody else noticed it, but Simon had so many nightmares about it he could spot it a mile away.

“Oh, yay.” he said eventually, smiling brightly. It looked so fake it hurt Simon eyes. “More toys to play with.”

“Who are you?” Jace asked looking more and more pissed off. “And how do you know Simon?” he added, taking his arm from Simon’s waist and taking his hand instead. Sebastian’s eyes followed every movement.

“Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners? Sebastian Verlac, at your service. Badawi in from the Paris Institute. And as for how and why Simon knows me, well, that’s his story to tell.”

“Later,” Simon whispered in Jace’s ear when the other two looked away. “Please.”

“Fine.” Jace acquiesced.

 

****

 

“Sebastian triggered it?”

“I looked into him. He’s legit. He went on an exchange program to L.A. and then disappeared. They’ve been looking for him for a few months.”

“Look, who he is and where he’s from are not the important questions. What’s important is the fact that the guy we saw on Valentine’s boat was not the same Sebastian I knew from two years ago.”

“Considering what happened and Valentine’s penchant for using demon blood to corrupt people, I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what happened. It would explain why your demon side reacted. It called out to his. I can try a few cleansing spells, to tame it down, but until I can find a more permanent solution, try to avoid him. If he carries the same demon blood as you it could end up very badly. And I’m not even being dramatic, although you know how much I enjoy it. “

Simon nodded gratefully. He really needed to buy Magnus a present. The number of things the warlock did for him…

 

Magnus spent the next two hours doing cleansing rituals on Simon. Jace spent his time alternatively chewing his nails or lending Magnus his strength when he needed it. Finally, Simon started feeling better. Hungry, but better. “You need to feed. Jace? Or shall I bring a donor?”

“No need.“ Jace jumped quickly. He had been Simon’s donor almost exclusively for the past two weeks and he started to really enjoy it. Simon wasn’t stupid. He knew his venom was addictive. There was even a drug, yin fen, manufactured from vampire venom. Simon was getting worried. Jace was starting to behave a little like his mom did after his father’s death when she got addicted to opiates.

“Okay, then. I’ll go out for a bit. I need to meet a friend. Text when I can come up. “

Simon nodded and turned towards Jace. The blond hadn’t spent a lot of time in Magnus’s apartment, so Simon lead him through a maze of corridors until they reached Simon’s former bedroom. It was still the same as Simon left it, blue walls, black sheets and clothes on every piece of furniture there was.

“Messy, messy.” Jace snickered, Simon feeling his breath on his neck. He swallowed thickly.

“It’s been a while since I’ve stayed here.” he answered and grabbed Jace by the arm. These days, feedings almost always turned into them having sex. Ever since they portaled on Valentine’s ship.

He pushed Jace on the bed and sat in his lap, facing him. Jace smirked, grabbing his hips and squeezing a little.

“Hey, that comes after.”

“Can’t help it. Your ass is literally pressing on my dick right now.”

“Patience, darling.” Simon admonished and then sank his fangs in Jace’s neck. The reaction was almost immediate. Jace let out one of the most sexual moans Simon had ever heard in his life. Simon felt his hard-on through both their jeans, felt his moans in his skin. Jace had become very vocal this past few weeks. In the beginning, Simon was the loud one, but with Sebastian’s appearance, that changed. Jace never questioned Simon about his former love, but that didn’t mean Jace didn’t put two and two together and figured it out.

Simon pulled away and licked over the wound to stop the bleeding. Then, with a growl, he pushed Jace down and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Jace responded with the same ferocity.

Simon quickly undressed them, ripping some of the buttons on Jace’s shirt and started kissing a trail from Jace’s lips to his belly button. Jace was moaning and writhing under him, making Simon put both hands on his hips to pin him down. A little something that Simon discovered quite recently was the fact that apart from having voyeuristic tendencies, Jace also liked being manhandled. It was a very precious find.

After a few minutes of mercilessly teasing Jace, Simon’s mouth slid down on Jace’s throbbing hard-on. Jace let out a growl of pleasure arching his back, grabbing a handful of Simon’s hair and pulling hard. It made Simon shiver. He climbed on top of Jace and kissed him, drinking his moans straight out of his mouth and biting his lip, leaving it bruised and swollen. Jace made a move and turned them around. Their love making was always a faux battle for dominance before one of them playfully gave up and ceased control to the other one. It usually was Jace who was always in control in their normal life and liked being the one cared for occasionally. But now, he felt like clearing Simon’s doubts about them.

“I love you. Don’t ever forget that.” Jace said, looking straight in Simon’s eyes.

“I love you too.” Simon answered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “More than you know.”


	2. Part Two. Proud Evening Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine smiled. “Now, more than ever, I have to. My child will not grow up in this world, Jocelyn. I won’t allow it. I’ll be careful. I promise.”  
> “You better.”  
> “Don’t worry, my love. I have Lucien to protect me. I couldn’t have asked for a better parabatai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, she uploads. I know, I know, I have no excuse. I really need to do better. Feel free to virtually kick my ass in the comments as you please, I won't hold it against you. Scouts honor.  
> As always, hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy reading!

~two weeks ago, ~

 

Valentine’s boat was big and bustling with activity. There were Shadowhunters grouped in small circles everywhere discussing plans over huge touchscreen tables, warlocks in different corners doing spells and other Downworlders milling around, helping wherever they were needed.

Jace thought it was a bit hypocritical of Valentine to work with the Downworlders since he hated them, but morality was never Valentine’s forte. Simon looked around wildly, trying to take everything in.  it occurred to Jace that the vampire had probably never seen so many different Downworlders gathered around outside of a party.

“Are you okay?” he asked his brown-haired boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Just then, a blue Portal formed out of nowhere and a dark-haired boy stepped out of it. He had the darkest eyes Jace had ever seen and he was wearing typical Shadowhunter attire.

“Sebastian.” Simon breathed. He looked absolutely shell shocked. So did Sebastian, but the Shadowhunter masked his feelings better than his vampire boyfriend could.

After the initiation was over, Valentine brought them over to his main quarters to show their room. It had a kind sized bed, a three-door walk-in closet and a cute corner desk with two chairs. It looked fancy and it made Jace realize that Valentine had probably known that he would come. And bring Simon with him. The temptation was too big. Two weeks where he could be as free as he wanted without thinking of the consequences sounded like bliss to Jace.

“I’ll let you settle in. Join me when you’re ready. Simon, you look a bit peaky. Maybe you need to feed a little. I have donor around if you want.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Jace butted in. Valentine knew Jace was Simon’s donor and no one else. Simon was too new a vampire to resist the sexual tension caused by the bite.

“Suit yourself. I was merely trying to unload some of your burden. Also, it’s not healthy for a vampire to feed on one donor only. You don’t want to get used to only one type of blood.”

“I appreciate it.” Simon lied through his teeth. “But for now, I’ll stick with Jace.”

“As you wish. Although something tells me you’ll change your mind pretty quickly.” Valentine said and left them alone with a smile. Jace let the door shut behind him with a soft thud and turned towards Simon.

“Do you need to feed? Valentine was right, you look a bit paler than normal.”

“Only if you feel up to it.”

Jace sighed. “Maybe he’s right. Valentine. Maybe you should have another donor. What if I feel too sick to feed you? Or too drained? You won’t feed?”

“I can’t do this with someone else, Jace. I can’t do what I do with you with someone else. And I’m too new to control myself. Or the other person. Could you stand me after? “Simon said, echoing Jace’s thoughts.

He took a deep breath and nodded. He would. He had to. “For you … anything.”

Simon’s breath hitched. “That’s a big promise, Jace.” he whispered.

“Your heart is mine. And mine is yours. At least for now. That’s a big thing. It requires big promises.”

“Yours. Only yours.” Simon nodded and kissed Jace. The Shadowhunter pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. He bared his neck, licking his lips suggestively. Simon didn’t waste anymore time and bit Jace on the neck. As soon as Simon’s venom hit Jace’s bloodstream, he felt the effects. He grew hard, started shaking with pleasure and moaned loud enough for half the ship to hear him. He wanted to claim Simon as his own and for everyone, including Sebastian to know it. “Lie down, angel. I gave you my heart. And, for now, I want to give you everything.”

 

****

 

Sebastian was waiting for them in the ship’s restaurant. It was a beautiful place, worthy of three Michelin stars. There were a bunch of people already sitting at a few tables, some eating, some huddled over what looked like maps of something.

By the cold looks Sebastian was throwing Jace, the blond Shadowhunter knew that Simon’s former fling had heard them making love. He felt a weird sense of pride knowing that. Like Sebastian was playing a game and Jace had won the first round.

“Hello.” Sebastian welcomed them with a small smile. He looked a lot more normal right now and he felt Simon tense next to him. He figured that Simon, at some point, cared a lot about Sebastian and this change, whatever Valentine had done him, had hurt the vampire.

“Hey.” Simon said cautiously. He looked a little scared to approach Sebastian.

“Relax, I came in peace. Unlike some other people who tend to be loud.” Jace almost laughed at Sebastian play on words, but them he remembered where he was and who he was talking to.

“Sebastian.” Simon warned, all fear seemed to have evaporated completely. The cutlery on the table moved a little towards Sebastian. Especially the knives.

Sebastian flicked a hand and the knives resumed their normal place. Then motioned for them to sit down. “Come on, let’s eat. You’re not here to argue with me. I’m simply a helping hand in Valentine’s master plan.”

“What happened to you?” Simon asked, sorrow pouring out of his voice. “What happened to the Sebastian I knew?”

“He’s dead.” Sebastian answered simply. “Just like you aren’t the Simon I knew two years ago and a few months from now you won’t be the Simon everyone knows now.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Jace argued hotly.

“Admirable sentiments. However, it doesn’t work that way. Simon will change, whether you want it or not. It is up to you, however, if you love him enough, to accept that.

 

****

 

After their tense meal with the former French Shadowhunter, Jace and Simon followed Sebastian to the upper deck where Valentine was discussing strategy with another Shadowhunter. As soon as he saw them, he smiled broadly.

“I trust you had a pleasant few first hours. Sebastian tends to be a little antisocial around strangers.”

“We’re quite alright.” Simon answered. Jace wanted to yell, but he didn’t want to give Sebastian the satisfaction of knowing how much he irritated him.

“Very well. Then let’s begin, shall we? I have brought you here for a few specific reasons. Other than wanting to spend some overdue quality time with both of you. How much do you know about the Uprising?” Valentine asked them.

“You and the rest of Circle coordinated an attack at the Accords, to try to eradicate the leaders of the Downworld and as many subjects as you could. They were tipped off and you lost.” Jace replied testily. He felt unjustified anger rise through him like a tidal wave. Simon must have also felt something because he took Jace’s hand and squeezed lightly. Sebastian’s eyes flashed at the public display of affection but stayed silent. Jace almost wanted him to say something.

“Sounds about right.” Valentine said, pulling Jace out of his thoughts. “However, that’s a very small part of what actually happened.” Valentine motioned for them to sit down on a bench. “Let me take you on a little trip down memory lane.”

 

*

 

_~Approximately 18 years ago~_

_“Valentine, please!” Jocelyn yelled after him. But Valentine acted like he didn’t hear her. He was too angry to listen._

_He had always been against the Clave. Not openly, that would have meant being suicidal. Just … against it. He hated the way they treated prisoners, even though the methods they used were supposed to have been banned decades ago._

_He also hated the pressure everyone put on the younger generation to get married and have children. Not all of them wanted that. And not all of them could._

_The Clave was too outdated, and they cared too much about tradition to change and it pissed Valentine off. He wanted to grab them by their hair and make them see that they were poisoning young, innocent minds. Like his father was doing. He put so much pressure on Valentine to provide on heir, it made Valentine hate children. That changed when he met Jocelyn, but his point still stood._

_“Valentine Morgenstern!” Jocelyn yelled and something in her voice made him stop and listen. Jocelyn easily caught up with him and took his hands in hers. “I’m pregnant.” she said calmly._

_Valentine was shocked. They’d discussed it before. They even started trying. But it was still a tiny shock. His lips turned up into a smile and took Jocelyn into a smile and took Jocelyn into his arms. He was going to be a father._

_“Praise Raziel. I’m going to be a father.”_

_Jocelyn laughed loudly in his arms. “Yes, we’re going to have a baby.”_

_“I need to assemble the Circle. We need to start moving with our plan. We’re only five, we need more people. Have you seen Lucien?”_

_Suddenly Jocelyn smile dropped. “Valentine. You’re going to be a father. Surely you’re not continuing this madness?”_

_Valentine smiled. “Now, more than ever, I have to. My child will not grow up in this world, Jocelyn. I won’t allow it. I’ll be careful. I promise.”_

_“You better.”_

_“Don’t worry, my love. I have Lucien to protect me. I couldn’t have asked for a better parabatai.”_

*

 

“At first, my thoughts were pure. All I wanted was to bring the Clave into the twentieth century and for them to lose their habit of torturing prisoners.”

“How honorable of you.” Jace butted in.

Valentine smiled. “It was at that time. I loved my family, my unborn child and I wanted to a better life for them. I wanted a better life for all of us. I wanted Shadowhunters to be allowed to do whatever they pleased. Around the time this happened, arranged marriages where still very much a thing. Even I was days away from being forced into an arranged marriage before I met Jocelyn.

“And everyone was okay with that?” Simon asked, frowning.

“They didn’t really have a choice. Procreation is the only way the Clave approves of making new Shadowhunters.”

“Still a bullshit idea.” Simon piped in.

“I second that. However, my plans went slightly wrong when Jocelyn and Lucian fell in love. My attempts at making our world better scared Jocelyn and she ran straight in Lucien’s arms. Jace were already born at this point. For a while I even thought Clary was Lucien’s. I had a warlock check and see if she was mine.”

“Is this going anywhere?” Jace asked, his patience running thin.

“Yes, Johnathan, it is.” Valentine used his full name and that meant he was getting angry. Jace forced himself to calm down. They were here to gather information not to piss Valentine off. “There were a lot of things I did out of anger. And a lot of mistakes. Lucien’s transformation was my fault entirely. But part of the explanation will have to wait for me to gather a few items that will help. But there is something that I will tell you know.” Valentine continued, his anger morphing into concern. “Clarissa is not your sister.”

 

****

 

“Clarissa is not your sister.” Those words kept repeating themselves in Jace’s head even hours after Valentine had said them. A warlock whisked Valentine away after with a few rushed words and a couple of swears, giving Jace and Simon no explanation.

“Jace? Are you okay?” Simon asked for the fourth time since they returned to their room.

“You’ve asked me that before.” Jace replied kind of mechanically. He was staring out of the window at the sea. It calmed him.

“I know. You haven’t answered me yet.” Simon said, annoyance running deep in his voice.

Jace turned to him. “I’m being a jackass, aren’t I?”

“Hey, you just found out that the love of your life is not actually related to you. I’d say you were weird if you weren’t being a jackass.” Simon laughed trying to inject some cheer into his voice. Jace wasn’t falling for it.

“She’s not the love of my life. I love her, yes. But I love you too. This doesn’t change anything.”

“Sure.” Simon answered, looking eager to change the subject.

“Okay.” Jace let it go for now. Simon clearly needed to process this just like Jace and Jace was willing to let him.

“So, what should we do for the rest of day until we can hound Valentine for more answers?”

Jace grinned. “I overheard some vamps saying that they were having a diving competition. Want to beat them?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Part Three. Beam on the waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m literally five minutes away of losing my shit and this is the only thing that keeps me going so if I can’t have Alec, at least I’m going to make sure he has the wedding of his dreams, you feel me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, 3 chapters in one day. Don't get used to it.  
> As always, enjoy the chapter. Happy reading.

~1 week ago, ~

 

Alec’s wedding planning started in the fifth of January. The groom was untraceable, but Magnus wasn’t going to let something as minor as that deter him in anyway. Lydia, Alec’s mom and plenty of margaritas was all that he needed. If his friends noticed that he spent most of his time with coma amounts of alcohol in his system, they didn’t say anything.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you want.” Lydia asked for the billionth time.

“Yes, Lydia, I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lydia scoffed. “I’m not blind Magnus. And not stupid either, regardless of my hair color.”

Magnus took a swig of his cocktail. “I’m okay with doing this. I’m literally five minutes away of losing my shit and this is the only thing that keeps me going so if I can’t have Alec, at least I’m going to make sure he has the wedding of his dreams, you feel me?” Magnus answered, spitting everything out in one breath. He took another swig of drink.

Lydia nodded. “Okay, I’ll let you work your magic. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

“Go sit in that corner, have a drink and look pretty.”

Lydia grinned. “That I can do.”

 

****

 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Magnus asked for the third time that day.

Simon rolled his eyes. “It’s perfectly safe. We’re in Italy. In a hotel room. Valentine’s back on the boat.

“I’m still surprised that he allowed you to just wonder off in foreign countries.”

“Mags, I told you, we’re not wondering off. Valentine’s sending us on errands. We’re getting supplies, people and information.”

Magnus nodded. “Okay.”

“How are you?” Simon asked, sending Magnus an all-too-knowing look. Magnus had told him about the wedding planning and everything else. “Have you seen Alec since the New Year’s Eve party?”

Magnus shook his head. “No. He left on a somewhat of a self-discovery trip with Jake. His mom told me he’s been to Bora Bora and now he’s in Bahamas, probably trying to bang the gay out of his system so he could marry Lydia.” Magnus cringed at the bitterness of his own voice.

Simon frowned. “With the risk of having you strangle me once I’m back, I’m going to say this. You could have made Alec change his mind at any time. He’s in love with you. More in love than I have ever seen him. When I first met him, I didn’t even think he was capable of feeling this kind of love.”

“I did.” Magnus whispered. He hated the fact that he was going to do this to Alec, but it was his last chance of stopping the wedding. For all his big talk of moving on and being okay, he wanted this charade to be over with more than anyone.

“What?”

“I wasn’t Alec’s first love. He had one before. You though it was just a crush, everyone did. Even Alec himself. But it wasn’t. It was true, real, honest love. The kind that breaks curses. And that one was Jace. And Jace loves him too. Not like that, he never had a chance to even think about it because Alec never told him. But he loves Jace. More than me. More than he loves himself.”

Simon’s look of absolute shock was something Magnus wouldn’t ever forget.

 

****

 

He nearly drank himself into a coma that night. Carter found him, late in the morning, passed out on the floor and nursed him back to health. The pain he saw in Carter’s eyes almost made him vow to never drink again. Almost.

“What are you doing, Mags?” Carter whispered, almost carefully, like he was scared Magnus would break from a single word. Magnus stood up from the bed, fighting a wave of dizziness and went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He almost poured himself a glass of whiskey, but then remembered that he drank enough to drown a small village that night. Warlocks had crazy high tolerance for alcohol.

“How did you know to come for me?”

“Simon called me. He told me he had a bad feeling about you, and he tried calling you several times, but you didn’t answer. He got worried because apparently you told him something important and then your connection broke. I’m glad he reached out to me when he did.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. Takes more than a little alcohol to do me in.”

“No, you’re not fine. You forget that I’ve been with you through everything. You’re so far from fine you can’t even see it. And you’ve only been like this once before. Remember how that was?”

“I was young and stupid. It’s been a hot minute since then.”

Carter shook his head. “One day the hole you’re digging will be so deep won’t be able to get out of it.”

Magnus bowed his head. “Thank you for telling me. But I’m already aware of that.”

 

****

 

It caught him very much by surprise. He had no idea Simon even knew of him let alone knew how to reach him.

“Hello, Magnus.” His voice was soft when he greeted the warlock. Magnus stopped in the doorway too shocked to even move.

“Kristoff?”

His former flame smiled at him. “That would be me. How are you? Simon was worried.”

“How does he know you?” “Magnus asked. He finally managed to get his legs to move for long enough so he could close the door and sit on a chair.

“We met in Prague. You remember your hallucinations from the demon dimension? Diedre used them to find me and she brought me to him. I guess she hoped I would bad mouth you and convince Simon that you’re evil.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Exactly the opposite. All the good times we shared.”

“Kris…”

“Water under the bridge, Magnus. It was your choice to make and you made it. Hardly can fault you for that.”

Magnus smiled. “Don’t worry, karma hit me hard.”

“Simon mentioned it. In passing.” Kristoff confessed.

A peaceful silence fell in the room while Kristoff played with Chairman Meow. “Do you want something to drink?” Magnus asked after a couple of minutes remembering that he’s a host and it was only polite to offer your guest beverage.

“Yes, I’d love something to drink.”

Magnus prepared two of his special cocktails that Kris used to love when they were together and brought them to the living room.

“I made your favorite one.”

“Aww, you remembered.” Kris cooed. He took a sip and moaned at the taste. “Delicious.” He purred, sending both heat and shivers down Magnus’s spine.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Why am I here?” Kris asked completely out of the blue.

“What do you mean? Simon called you.”

“Yes, but why am I here? You only call me when you need something. So, what do you need?”

“You.” Magnus answered simply.

“In what capacity?” Kris asked, a sad smile playing on his lips. He loved Magnus. The Brooklyn warlock knew that with every inch of his being. And at some point, centuries ago, Magnus loved him too.

“In whatever capacity you want.” Magnus breathed, knowing full well what he was saying. Usually, Simon was his coping mechanism. But the vampire was not there. Kris was. Kris stood up from where he was sitting and went to Magnus. The cat-eyed warlock was looking up at Kris coyly, daring him to do something.

“Hmm, are you really sure you want me to choose?” Kris whispered.

Magnus nodded while taking a sip of his cocktail. “Yes.”

 

****

 

~A week later~

 

They were lying on the bed, mere two hours after Simon came back home. Simon was sleeping peacefully next to him. Magnus was tracing patterns on Simon’s skin with his fingers when he saw it. Stark black against Simon’s pale, smooth skin, with swirling curves and rough edges. A rune, as old as time, as old as Shadowhunters. Older than even the parabatai rune.

It was a permanent rune shining brightly and boldly on the vampire’s wrist, the one and only rune that worked on Downworlders. The Bonding rune. Simple, yet the most powerful rune in existence.

You need serious strength to only manage to draw the rune. To draw it on a vampire, you needed precision, clarity, focus … love. The bonding rune was only supposed to be used in extreme measures, life and death situations, on the death bed. It tied a Shadowhunter’s life to the life of the Downworlder in question. It created a connection allowing the injured person to feed on the other person’s power in order to heal. There were conditions, though, severe side effects. Magnus guessed Simon had been gravely wounded when the rune was placed on him.

The warlock pulled the covers aside looking for a sign, anything to tell him just how close to death was Simon. But he couldn’t find anything, no scar on Simon’s smooth, perfect skin. Not even a trace of something. And then his eyes travelled up and it hit him. Simon was wearing a single black ring. It had been a gift from Magnus. A simple glamour spell to take of the edge of Simon’s darkness and make him appear normal. Nobody could see through it, not even the Nephilim. He pulled the earing out carefully and set it on the nightstand. It took a few seconds for the glamour to peel itself off and Magnus waited, shaking and jittery for the real Simon to appear and when he did, a blinding light flashed from the rune on his wrist, hurting Magnus’s demon side enough to make even him gasp; he felt it, the wrongness of a it, an angel rune on a half demon boy, but he also felt the love Jace poured into it, the heartbreak, the need, no-no-no-you-can’t-die-I-won’t-let-you. Waves after waves of sorrow crashed into Magnus and he saw the scars, ugly, red claw marks all over Simon’s chest, healed, but not gone. They sang, a sweet and spicy agony filling up Magnus’s brain, made by a Greater Demon, the kind of marks that never lose power and any warlock worth his salt can feel the power radiating through them. He recoiled instinctively because it felt wrong-evil-mistake, something that shouldn’t exist. And then Simon opened his eyes and they were black as night, shining orbs of onyx and he pounced on Magnus and snarled, feral, angry mineminemine. Something inside Magnus growled back, welcomed it, resonated with it. Something he had tried to hide for centuries.

“Elasa barinu quasaba oi nor.” Simon spoke, but it wasn’t him. The words came out of his mouth, with his voice, but it wasn’t Simon. Magnus’s brain filled with static. This thing that borrowed Simon’s body was evil, telling Magnus he ruined the vampire, like Simon was merely a toy, a plush teddy bear that was currently used as skype call.

“Par gahalana bolape darilapa pilah. Hoxmarch par.” Other Simon continued and then, as abruptly as it came, it ended, leaving Magnus shaking and scared, hugging Simon to his chest.

 

***

 

When Magnus received Simon’s ‘we’re done’ text he was in the middle of passionately making out with Kris in a cool Mazda.

“Should we both come up?” Kris asked. “I don’t think Jace knows of me.”

Magnus smiled. “Yeah, I think that’s a really good idea. Plus, I have some ideas about how you could help us figure out how to stop Valentine.”

Kris raised an eyebrow. “And how exactly are you going to manage that?”

“With the help of a … mutual acquaintance of ours.” Magnus answered enigmatically.

They got out of the car and went into the building. Jace and Simon were sitting at the table, both of their heads bent over a think, worn out book. They both looked up when the warlocks come in and their eyes zeroed in on Kris.

“This is Kristoff. He’s an old friend of mine. What are you looking for?”

“Old spells. Something that Valentine did on the boat triggered a few red flags for us.”

“Is one of those spells an ancient summoning one per chance?”

Simon nodded. “How did you know?” he asked.

Magnus snapped his fingers and four chairs appeared out of nowhere. They were each a different color. Simon’s was black, Jace’s was gold, Magnus’s was blue, and Carter sat on the green one. Everyone got quiet as Magnus gathered the chairs around him.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked.

“Sit.” Magnus told them. “We need to talk. Simon knows about this because it happened in Prague, but I think it’s high time everyone else found out.”

“Exactly how many things happened in Prague?” Jace mumbled grumpily. Nobody answered him.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a blue smoke surrounded the four. In the middle of it appeared the Institute’s common room. The rest of their friends were all gathered around a coffee table. Izzy was holding Clary’s hand, but when she noticed the blue smoke, she let it go. Magnus looked at Jace briefly to see if the blond noticed, but he was staring at Simon’s hand, resting on his leg. The vampire, however, was not so clueless. They were surprised to see Carter, but no one commented. “I need you all of you to listen to me very carefully. There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you ever since Simon and I come back from Prague. Some of their demons we ran into weren’t mercenaries. They were higher on the hierarchy of hell. Not exactly Princes, but not far off. Since then, I’ve had the Spiral set up an alarm so I could know if anyone decides to summon a high-ranking demon. That alarm started going like crazy a few days ago.”

“Valentine tried to summon a particular type of demon, yes.” Jace told them. “He never told us which one, but we guessed it was a pretty big deal.”

“The demon’s name is Asmodeus.” Everyone heard Simon’s sharp breath intake. “And he is my father.”

Magnus got quiet for a few seconds, allowing everyone to process this. He saw shock on everyone’s faces, except Simon’s, but no hate. He let himself hope that maybe they would come back from this when it was all over. “Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell. The oldest. His power is equal only to Lilith’s. As you might remember, his specialty are memories. He feeds from them. The older the person, the more the memories, the greater the power. He is one of the hardest demons to summon.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Isabelle asked.

“Not necessarily. Asmodeus is the kind of demon that gets bored a lot. Most Princes stay in their lane and don’t come out much. They like their positions. Asmodeus never did. He always wanted to roam the Earth free whenever he wanted. A few years ago, he tried to do just that. He sent a bunch of demons to find himself a warlock that he could convince to release him and wondered the Earth for years, leaving only death and destruction behind. Twenty years ago, I managed to lock him back in his cage, with some assistance, but it took a lot. And apparently, Valentine’s ready to try again. He’d been going at it for the past five days.”

“You’ve been blocking him.” Simon said, no doubt in his mind.

“How?” Jace asked, frowning. “No warlock can block another from doing magic. And certainly not from a distance.”

“It’s not so much blocking as a ‘Do not pass’ without my approval. I tied our life forces together. He cannot be summoned unless I’m present.”

“I feel like I’m starting to understand your plan and I also I feel like I’m going to hate it.” Kristoff warned.

“I’m going to summon Asmodeus myself and warn him not to align himself or to allow other demons to align themselves with Valentine.” Magnus continued, ignoring everyone’s shocked faces.

“Okay, first, how do you plan on getting a Prince of Hell, be him your father, to obey you? And second, what makes you think the other demons will obey him?” Isabelle asked.

“I’ve had dalliances with Asmodeus before and I’ve always won. He knows not to cross me. I’m his most powerful child. And secondly, everyone listens to him. He’s Lilith’s favorite. Edom’s his world. Lilith began using it as a sanctuary because Asmodeus is so strong. His word is law among demons.”

Simon sighed. Magnus knew the vampire hated Asmodeus as much as he did from the moment the warlock started telling him some of the horror stories he knew. The vampire had never met Magnus’s father and he never wanted to. Magnus shared his sentiments, but desperate times asked for desperate measures. The Accords were supposed to be signed in four days. All of Idris was prepared for it. Security was upped to the max, portaling sites were warded off and the invites were sent. It was a go and Magnus had a sickly feeling in his stomach that Valentine’s plans for that even will make the Uprising look like child’s play.

“So, we’re summoning a demon.” Jace’s voice pulled Magnus out of his thoughts.

“We’re summoning a demon.” Magnus agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> The Yuan Fen rune is an original one created by me as far as I know. I don't think canon has a similar one. Yuan Fen can be translated in many ways. The closest one that relates to my story would be 'syncronicity'. It's also a concept that can also mean destiny, fateful coincidence, luck as conditioned by one's past. It's similar to karma.  
> In Nephilim, it's a bonding rune that creates a link between two people, where one of those people drains the other of energy. It's a very deadly rune because it has no limits and can't be controlled. Jace survived because of reasons you'll find out later in the story. No spoilers!
> 
> See you later! Bye


	4. Part Four. Thy glory afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m losing him, Alec. I’m losing him to the darkness and there’s nothing I can do. I can’t stand to lose you too. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is Alec's chapter as you can see. I think I've mentioned before that the first six chapters are going to be each based on a character retelling their two weeks from when the last book ended to now. So brace yourselves because next chapter is Isabelle's and let me tell you, it's a wild one.

Alec was talking, laughing with Simon when he saw it. It grabbed his attention, laser-focused it on it. It was so loud, Alec could almost hear its song, purring Jace’s name over and over filling Alec brain with white noise, so much so, he was shocked he could still hear his own thoughts over it. He felt sick, cold, hot and dizzy all of the same time and then it hit him, the realization that it was screaming Jace’s name because it was Jace, his Jace, his parabatai, his soulmate-destiny-other half that put that blasted bonding rune on the vampire, who probably didn’t even know what it was because Jace wasn’t good with feelings. But he didn’t have to be. The Yuanfen rune spelt it out for anyone with eyes to see. It was a hard rune to draw, draining. It stopped being used centuries ago because of its intensity. How it connects two people together, body, mind and soul. It was meant to be used in dire circumstances, when you couldn’t imagine living another second without that person in your life. When you would die for them. Because it was most and foremost a healing rune. The only rune that worked on Downworlders.  And when used as a healing rune, it drained the person who drew it to the point where they would lack the energy to even force their heart to beat. It was the deadliest rune that was ever created.

Alec knew of only two instances when that rune was used and, in both cases, the Shadowhunters who drew the runes died minutes after their loved ones returned from the brink of death. The fact that Jace was still alive and well was a miracle and it baffled Alec how this stranger-parasite-pareisaktos was flaunting it, flaunting Jace and Alec was only dimly aware of the fact that he was running, only slightly registering Simon shocked face when he just bolted in the middle of the vampire’s joke like the Institute was on fire. Alec felt like he was having an out of body experience, he saw himself running up the stairs, tracking Jace almost absentmindedly to the music room.

In other circumstances, Alec would have stopped, transfixed at how Jace’s fingers, so adept with weapons, could create such beautiful sounds. He barely registered Jace’s surprised expression when Alec barreled inside, his shock when the older boy grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall and his understanding when he read their bond and figured out what Alec was thinking.

“Alec …” he started.

“Please tell me you didn’t just out one of our oldest and most important runes on the incubus.” _Spawn of hell-demon-intruder-pareisaktos. Not worthy, not even worthy of his Jace’s attention. A black fire consuming anything that was good and pure in the world._

Jace’s features hardened ever so slightly at Alec’s choice of words, both the spoken and the unspoken. Because Alec knew Jace heard his thoughts. But the blonde didn’t call him out on it. Instead he focused on the first part of Alec’s question-accusation. “I did what I had to do to save someone I cared about. I would do the same for you or Izzy.”

Alec snarled. “Cut the crap, Jace. If it would have been a simple Yuanfen it wouldn’t stink of you like it does. It basically screams your name for anyone who can hear it. Does he know? Have you told him what that mark on his wrist means? The mark that he will be stuck with for eternity. Have you told your plaything that you basically marked him as yours for all your life?” Alec shot his words the way he shot his arrows, with precision, hitting his target dead on for maximum effect. Jace took it all, all the hatred that poured down their link, the despair, the jealousy. How Alec would have given anything for Jace to mark him like that even with a simple mundane object like a ring or a bracelet. He felt Jace’s response, his guilt pouring out from him. He felt Jace’s love trying to counteract Alec’s hatred. But it wasn’t the kind of love Alec sought from him. Sure, there was a small flicker of attraction. A dream or two from when they were younger. Jace had been confused by their parabatai link and they were hormonal teens and Alec was very good looking by normal standards. But it didn’t go beyond that. Jace’s love for Simon was too big. Even Clary got pushed into a corner of Jace’s mind, tucked away in a drawer to opened whenever he was ready.

But what poured out through the link was so much fraternal love, platonic love. Jace had received so little love in his life and he had so much to give and Alec realized that just because Simon was in his life that didn’t mean Jace would forgive him or cast him away. He prodded further and found Jace’s love for Simon running away, hiding deep inside Jace’s mind so Alec couldn’t find him because Jace knew just how much it would hurt Alec. But he tugged at it and pulled and pushed until it was out in the open and it was so big, so pure that it brought tears in Alec’s eyes just from the sheer intensity of it. He closed his eyes and removed his hand from Jace’s throat as Jace finally opened the flood gates and let all his feelings and emotions flow freely through their bond.

Ya’aburnee, a single word floating through Jace’s mind attached to the memory of Simon’s lifeless body, lying somewhere in a foreign country, sometime in the past two weeks. Ya’aburnee floating through Jace’s heart exploding out of him in soul wrenching sobs as he realized Simon wasn’t, couldn’t wake up. Ya’aburnee as he picked up his stele, eyes clouded with tears and started drawing the Yuanfen rune, oblivious to anything by Simon. Ya’aburnee as he swore that he would drag Simon from the depths of his own mind back into the world or die trying. Ya’aburnee, you bury me.

Alec did cry then, silent tears that rolled over his cheeks, stumbling backwards until he fell on the piano’s bench. He felt his heart shatter, not break in two, shatter in millions of pieces and it hurt, everything hurt, his heart, his parabatai rune and the pain of it was too much. He couldn’t breathe, physically couldn’t breathe.

“Breathe Alec, breathe.” And Jace was there, golden and shining, holding him and whispering in his ear. “Alec! Come back to me, my soul, my other half. Don’t lose yourself.” Jace’s words lessened the pain a bit, but only a bit. He still felt like he’s soul was breaking in little pieces. Jace fell on his knees in front of Alec and his head in Alec’s lap. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Those words were molten lava cursing through Alec’s veins, both pleasure and pain. Because he was sorry, Alec could feel it, but at the same time he would do it again if he had to. He would give and give until there was nothing left to take. “I should have found a way to tell you then, I should have opened the gates instead of shutting you out. You had the right to know. Please don’t leave me. I can’t stand to lose you too.”

_Too?_

“I’m losing him, Alec. I’m losing him to the darkness and there’s nothing I can do. I can’t stand to lose you too. Please.”

And Alec forgave him in an instant because it was Jace and he was on his knees in front of him, begging his forgiveness and Alec couldn’t blame Simon for falling in love with him because Jace was the sun and they were mere planets gravitating around him.  “I forgive you. I will never leave you. I’d rather die than leave you.”

And then Jace looked up at him, tears in his eyes, luscious lips stretching into a small, timid smile and Alec couldn’t control himself, couldn’t stop his hands from lifting Jace up in his lap like he was made from paper and kissed him.

He had expected Jace to fight. To push him, to hit him, to yell at him. He didn’t expect to relax in Alec’s embrace and to kiss him back. He was so shocked he forgot about his pain for a second, only painfully aware of the fact that Jace’s ass was pressed on Alec’s crotch and there was no way the blond couldn’t feel it.

He’d heard of it before. It was quite common. Parabatai … messing around. Falling in love was forbidden, but anything else was fair game. What the Clave didn’t know, couldn’t hurt them. If there were no feelings involved, they could do whatever. They were already closer than brothers.

Jace seemed to echo that feeling because his lips trailed wet kisses down Alec’s neck and then he pushed him down on the bench and Jace was climbing on top of him and it was bliss, pure, intoxicating bliss, and he was drowning in it, but he never wanted to breathe again. Not if not breathing felt like that.

He barely registered Jace taking Alec’s clothes off, only Jace’s mouth on his erection, hot and wet and exactly right like they were made for each other. The blond teased the tip of Alec’s dick a bit before descending suddenly, taking him all in one motion. A strangled cry came from Alec and he bucked upwards, shallowly fucking Jace’s mouth. The blond let him, made himself as malleable as possible, moaning around Alec and the sight of Jace like that, cool, composed Jace, now with Alec’s dick in his throat, a hand down his pants, stroking himself and blown pupils had Alec right on the edge in minutes. Then Jace made a strangled cry in his throat and sped up his movements signaling that he was getting closer to his own relief and he didn’t close his eyes, didn’t break eye contact with Alec and then swallowed contracting his neck and putting pressure on Alec’s dick just at the right time, just at the right spot and then Jace did close his eyes and Alec felt the blonds orgasm hit him at the same time Alec came down Jace’s throat. Jace sucked him through it all, patient, swallowing everything as Alec finally let his eyes close and there were galaxies painted on the inside of his eyelids and the steady thum-thum if his heartbeat in his eyes and Jace was against the wall panting and sweating and Alec had all of his clothes on and wasn’t lying on the bench, but he was achingly hard. A quick peak at their parabatai bond told him that Jace was turned on as well.

“What was that?”

Jace struggled to catch his breath. “There’s another thing that the Juan fen rune does. It lets you temporarily borrow each other’s powers or power. What you saw … with me … it was an illusion. Simon’s a jaadoogar.”

Alec struggled to wrap his mind around it. It felt so real. It even managed to fool his parabatai connection. “How did you make it so real?”

“It feeds on your emotions, memories, emotions. Everything. It uses your fantasies to create one that the jaadoogar can control. It’s a faerie power, from Simon’s father. It only comes once every few centuries and it was cursed. A witch was fooled by a jaadoogar and she cursed him. The curse made his powers backfire. Whenever they were using their powers, whatever fantasy they created, it would come out the direct opposite. Its why he never used his powers even after he found out he had them.”

“When did he find out?”

“Prague. He and the demon possessing Diedre had a little talk while he was … tied up. He found out about his powers and the curse. He also found out to break it. He never did.”

Alec didn’t ask why. If he knew Simon well enough, he knew that this was a power he would never use. He was too good for that, too pure. Which was contradictory to his powers and demon blood. “I … don’t know what to think. Or to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just don’t hate me. You were … comatose. You weren’t answering, weren’t talking, weren’t even acknowledging me through our bond.” Jace moved his shirt showed him his parabatai mark. It was faded. It was coming back to its normal black color now, but it had been fading. “I had to do something.” Jace pleaded.

Alec got angry all the sudden. “So, you used me? You somehow found what I felt for you and you used it to your own advantage.” Alec yelled, desperation and anger flowing through their bond like black tar, poisoning Jace. He felt no regret. “You used it.” His voiced lowered to a whisper. He felt tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe Jace made his believe a lie just because it was convenient.

“I’m so sorry.” Jace said. He was crying. Alec couldn’t find it in him to cry. His tears remained unshed.

“I don’t know if I can’t forgive you for this, Jace.”

“I’m not asking you too. I’m asking you to talk to me. You never tell me anything anymore. I have to pry words out of you with force.”

“I could say the same thing, parabatai.” Alec parried. “You haven’t even told me what happened on Valentine’s ship. Neither has Simon. So, don’t come here, all high and mighty with your new powers and judge me. You don’t have that right.” Alec pulled aside his shirt to show him the parabatai mark that returned to its original color. “This doesn’t give you the right to use my emotions how you please.” He said and left the room, leaving Jace alone and miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think
> 
> pareisaktos - intruder in Greek  
> ya'aburnee - you bury me in Arabic. Literally, it's used as a declaration of hope that you will die before them because it would be too difficult to live without them. (creds to Siavahda for inspo)  
> jaadoogar - magician in Hindi. It's what the Seelies used to call people like Simon because their ability to create illusions looked like magic. More on that later.
> 
> I think that's all, folks. See you next week!


	5. Part Five. Of the brighter, cold moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake smiled. “Your war is far from over, beautiful one. I hope to see you and your friends alive and well after the dust clears. I will be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drum rolls, please. Oh, how i love the drama. *insert evil laugh here*  
> Look at me, posting consistently, three weeks in a row. Are you proud of me? I know you are.

Isabelle Sophia Lightwood did not know the word fear. She laughed in the face of demons, stepping over their ashes in seven-inch heels, her electrum wire whip flying around her as if alive.

“Kill it! Kill with seraph fire!” she yelled, jumping up and down on her bed as Clary watched her amused. A little cockroach was at the foot of the bed, trapped in a glass jar.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Strong, invincible Isabelle Lightwood struck down by a tiny cockroach.” she giggled.

In another time, Isabelle might have felt like kissing the laughter of Clary’s lips, but not now. Now she wanted to kick the redhead’s ass. “I am not struck down. Merely grossed out. Big difference. Nothing scares me.” She huffed, jumping down on the floor only to shriek and resume her place on the bed as soon as the jar moved half a centimeter.

“Suuure.” Clary drawled out as she grabbed the jar and killed the cockroach, scooping it up with a napkin and throwing it in the toilet.

“You’re going to pay for mocking me, Fray!” Izzy yelled.

“Sure.” Clary repeated as she returned in Izzy’s bedroom. Izzy was waiting for her, laid on her bed, her hands under her pillow, pretending to sleep. “Oh, what do we have here? Our very own sleeping beauty. Waiting for a prince to kiss you awake?”

Izzy smiled, but her eyes stayed closed. “More like a badass warrior princess.”

Clary nodded. “Well then, don’t you move an inch. I’ll go find one.”

Isabelle grabbed Clary’s hand and dragged her on top of her. Clary laughed, grabbing Izzy’s waist and looping her leg around Izzy’s and shifting their positions so she was on the bed and the brunette climbing on top. Clary’s smile was infectious, making Isabelle want to kiss it into her mouth with an urgency she hadn’t felt in a long time. Clary surged up, then, closing the space between them and kissed her, slow and soft at first and then growing in intensity as Isabelle slipped her knee between the redhead’s legs making the smaller girl moan loudly. Isabelle drank her moans and licked into her mouth feeling every shiver passing through Clary’s body. Her nerve endings were on fire, the feeling of the redheaded girl under her, the soft, smooth skin, the warmth and her vanilla perfume making her dizzy with desire.

 

It happened quite randomly. They were both almost blackout drunk after the New Year celebrations. Isabelle climbed up the roof to cool off a little and think about everything that had happened in the past four months. Clary found her, laying down on a blanket and watching the stars. She laid down next to her and Isabelle spent the next half an hour pointing different stars and telling Clary their names.

Isabelle had been with girls before. Fairies, warlocks, even two vampires. Her sexual exploits were as diverse as her fighting skills and with her slim body and long hair, she never lacked suitors. However, nothing had prepared her for Clary to stand up, lean over her and kiss her, right in the middle of Isabelle explaining one of their more obscure legends about a young warlock and a wicked star.

Clary climbed on top of her, leaving no doubt in Isabelle’s mind that yes, she quite liked kissing Isabelle and would like to do more if permitted. Izzy lifted a hesitant hand to Clary hair and pulled a fraction of an inch, testing boundaries. Clary’s responding moan shot directly into Izzy’s core and she tightened her grip.

That was the first time they slept together. It wasn’t the last. At first, Izzy thought it was just loneliness. Clary’s ex-boyfriend was a half demon boy and a vampire, doomed to be swallowed whole by darkness at some point unless they found a solution and the love of her life was her brother. Her situation had no words to describe it accurately. She clearly needed an outlet, something to chase away the cold nights and bad memories. And Isabelle was happy to be that outlet. She cared about both Clary and Simon and was willing to go to great lengths for them. And it wasn’t as if she didn’t enjoy it. She wouldn’t necessarily call herself bisexual, but she was certainly interested. If she were honest, the person she was sleeping with interested her more than what they had between their legs.

After the first few times, however, Clary started changing. She would spontaneously kiss Izzy whenever she felt like it, giving Magnus and Lydia quite a shock one day. She started paying more attention to Izzy, complimenting her more, cuddling with her when they sat down in the media room to watch movies and basically living in Izzy’s bedroom.

They kept it quiet from Simon and Jace. They knew Magnus talked to Simon whenever he could, but neither of them wanted to tell them. They knew Simon wouldn’t keep such a big secret from Jace and they didn’t know how the blonde would react. They didn’t want to put more things on his plate. He had enough already.

 

****

 

They spent the entire time Jace and Simon was away researching during the day and patrolling during the night. Magnus was either planning Alec’s weird engagement party or talking to various warlocks, making plans and exchanging ideas. Izzy’s parents were in Idris, preparing for the Accords and the rest of the Shadowhunters dispatched to New York were scouring the city for information. Luke and Jocelyn, Clary’s parents spent the last couple of weeks after Jocelyn woke up travelling, gathering bits and pieces of the Fairchild lost fortune, helping Clary create a picture of her history.

All in all, they had a couple of very busy weeks. And the fact that Jace and Simon were missing did not exactly help matters. Isabelle spent most of her days worried sick about her brother and her friend, not knowing what Valentine was doing to them. If they were hurt, if they were okay. Magnus’s chats were not enough to assure her everything was fine. She was tired to let everything to chance.

“Isabelle Lightwood. What a surprise.” A honey smooth voice pulled her from her thoughts. Turning around she saw a dark shadow taking a slightly humanoid shape. She huffed. Those shadow spies seemed to be very popular among the more underground warlocks.

“Hello, Blake. Missed me?” she grinned, raising an eyebrow.

The shadow became solid, a black-haired warlock with green eyes, dressed in a purple shirt and a pair of leather pants. Blake Ross was one of the few warlocks that the Nephilim truly hated. He refused to work with them, taking only mundane and Downworld clients. His desire to work with mundanes is what got him in trouble with the Clave. Not that he cared. “You know I did, angel. You are the light of my pitiful existence. And where is your friend? The redhead?”

Isabelle shrugged. “Busy. I came alone today. Wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“Bad girl. You know you only have to ask and I’ll gladly help.” Isabelle rolled her eyes. “So, tell me. What do I owe the pleasure of you company?”

“I need your help. Valentine has a few unfair advantages on his side. One of them being information. He knows too much about us and we know nothing about him.“

Blake pursed his lips. “I’m listening. What do you want to know?”

“Simon Lewis.” Isabelle said, watching Blake’s reaction closely. The warlock’s poker face was good, but his pupils dilated slightly at the mention of the vampire and his breathing quickened minutely. “Why did Valentine target him? What’s the connection?”

Blake took a deep breath and sat down on a bench. They were in a park in the middle of the night so there was no one there, but Isabelle still listened for any trace of a movement. “You have no idea what you’re asking of me, angel.” he said, slowly.

Isabelle sat next to him. “I know what I’m asking of you. I know it’s not easy. I can tell that Simon is something important to Valentine. I just need to know what. I’m afraid we have no other way to stop him unless we know something about him too.”

Blake nodded. He had nothing to do with the Nephilim, but he cared about Simon, that much was true. Isabelle wasn’t sure when did the warlock met Simon, but she guessed it was sometime in Prague. “I hope I do not have to mention that this stays between us. And maybe your new girl, because it involves her too.” Isabelle nodded. “Okay. Listen closely because I won’t repeat myself. Simon Lewis is half Seelie in origin. I think you know of this already. He’s also a jaadoogar. A magician. There were only three other Seelies in the written on spoken history that were like him. His father was one of them. Jaadoogars can manipulate someone’s feelings, emotions, thoughts into creating a vivid fantasy, a lucid dream if you will. They can make you see what they want you too see. It’s one of the most powerful things someone can do. Warlocks have potions and spells to compel people and vampires have Encanto. But jaadoogars have triple the power. He is also a vampire now, with the power to withstand the sunlight. And the demon blood Valentine injected in him gives him a couple more advantages as well as strengthening the ones he already has.”

“Okay. I knew half of this already. Tell me something I don’t know.” Isabelle interrupted him, looking around once more to be sure they weren’t followed.

Blake shook his head. “No angel, you don’t know even half of it. Clarissa was born in August, right? Yet both Luke and Valentine mentioned that she was only days old when the Accords were signed in January. When she came to Magnus she should have been two and a half years old, yet she was only two. And I know of this because the spells Magnus used on her mind require very specific details. Magnus needed to know exactly when she was born, to the minute.”

“What are you saying?” Isabelle asked, already having a very bad feeling about this.

“Clarissa Fairchild is not a Morgenstern scion. Neither is Jace Lightwood. Her sire is Lucian Graymark. Jace’s father shall remain anonymous until such a time the blond shall be able to withstand knowing. “

Isabelle’s heart skipped a beat when Blake paused to let that information sink in. She felt dread pool in the bottom of her stomach and for once she was glad she didn’t get to eat that day. “What…” she started but was unable to finish.

“What has that to do with young Simon’s predicament? That has an equally simple explanation. Valentine Morgenstern and Aloycius Lewisham were good friends. Aloycius, being Simon’s father’s first name before he took a mundane wife and fashioned himself a new one. Aloycius was a few years older than Valentine and whenever Valentine ventured outside of Idris they would always meet and talk. Don’t ask how I know of this. Aloycius took a liking to the young Morgenstern and Valentine thought the sun rose and set with Aloycius. They were best friends, probably Valentine’s only true friend. He cared for Lucian, that is true. But he always resonated more with Simon’s father. That was, of course, before Valentine’s father was murdered and his heart turned black with sorrow. I am not excusing his behavior, but grief changes you. It takes everything pure and innocent inside you and twists it into something dark and malevolent. Some are strong enough to rise above it. Alas, Valentine was not part of those.”

“Are you saying Valentine had some sort of crush on Simon’s father?” Isabelle asked, disbelief clear in her tone.

“Not exactly a crush. I doubt any romantic or sexual thoughts crossed Valentine’s mind when he thought of Simon’s father. No, Valentine admired his mind. Aloycius was one of the smartest people I had the pleasure of knowing. His brain worked in levels human minds will never fully achieve.”

“I guess that’s where Simon’s got his brains from.”

Blake nodded once. “One shall presume. In any case, when Aloycius married Simon’s mother Valentine felt betrayed. Naturally, with the new marriage and a daughter on the way, Aloycius hardly had time to entertain the young Shadowhunter. And he did try to keep his roots hidden from his family. If I were to hazard a guess, I would say Valentine injected Simon with demon blood purely out of spite. To enrage his father into seeking out Valentine and talking to him. Evidently, it didn’t work as Aloycius was killed shortly after. The details shall remain at Simon’s will to be exposed.”

“Does Simon know?”

“About Clary. Doubtless. About himself? Yes. I have told him. He was understandably shocked and upset, but I managed to calm him down enough to explain and now he’s at peace. At least he knows. For him, after being kept in the dark for so long, it came as a relief.”

“I still don’t understand how someone who raised such a morally correct person like Simon could befriend Valentine.”

Blake raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I must remind you that Valentine was quite good when he was young. At least by Nephilim standards. He respected the law; he respected his elders. He was a good child. It was only after his father had been murdered that he changed. Aloycius took Valentine as a pupil, thoughts him about right and wrong. I venture to guess that Valentine would have turned out a lot worse were it not for Aloycius’s intervention.” Isabelle nodded. Her phone buzzed. She checked and saw she had a text from Clary. “You must return to your paramour now, lest she be worried.”

“How much can I tell her?”

“Anything you wish, angel. I only ask of you to put yourself in Simon’s shoes and decide for yourself which are the things he should divulge.”

“Thank you, Blake.” Isabelle said, kissing the warlock’s cheek. “You might have just saved us.”

Blake smiled. “Your war is far from over, beautiful one. I hope to see you and your friends alive and well after the dust clears. I will be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think :)
> 
> PS: I'm 100% positive there are inconsistencies between Spiritless and Heartless, especially evident in this chapter. There have to be. I'm not me if there aren't. I will fix them, don't worry.


End file.
